White diamond
by HazelFireSky
Summary: ACCEPTING OCS. Do not underestimate the newest guild in Fiore. With rumors going around about the guild having weak mages, it makes people doubt their abilities. Determined to show that the rumors are only rumors, the members of this guild embark on witty adventures and terrifying missions. Yet, how will they show they're fit enough to fight against evil? We Shine! /Hiatus
1. Let me introduce myself 1

**Whats this...creative juices flowing inside me? Lets hope that this time the juices won't flow away. It IS summer, so I'm pretty sure I've got a lot of juice. Anyway, White diamond is the name of the guild that'll I'll be focusing my story (if you can call it that...more like, "episodes?") around. This guild is from my imagination, BUT it is not full of my OC's. It will be full of YOUR OC's as well. (yup, I'm doing another one of** **_these_**** type of stories). So, the sign up sheet is at the bottom of the story, and of course there will be main characters and background characters. Also, send in some villains if you can! I need those. **

* * *

_We are the White Diamonds_

_Prepared for a fight _

_We shine and __glisten_

_Let out our inner light_

* * *

There had been word of a new guild popping up out of nowhere. This, of course, had a mixed reaction among the people in Fiore since they could either be as rambunctious as Fairytail or a dark guild. Many of the guilds that heard about this new guild was eager, in a way, to see what challenge the would be going up against. This guild, went by the name of White diamond. It was placed in the town of Silvermist, which was probably somewhat aware of the guild's appearance there before it became official.

A reporter had been sent to the town to take a look at the guild.

"Cool." Jason, the reporter sent, stated as he took a first look at the guild's home base. The whole guild looked to be made up of some form of metal and was the shape of half a sphere. The roof was almost like black obsidian and the door was pure white. Above the door it was written "White diamond" with a symbol of a diamond following after it. The guild looked pretty basic to be honest, but that didn't stop the blonde reporter from smiling in excitement.

Walking up to the doors of the guild, he pushed them open slowly and was immediately met by a very tall older looking woman who was wearing a shiny vest with fur covering the neck area. She had a bra on underneath the vest instead of a shirt and was wearing black sweat pants with dirty looking white sandals. There were a couple of weird looking symbols scattered along her torso, most of them in different colors. She glared down at the reporter with gray eyes before a smile splattered onto her face.

"You must be the reporter." She laughed, running a hand through her short grayish hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..."

"Oh no, you didn't scare me." Jason interrupted, now at full attention as he surveyed the woman.

"Good. I'm guild master Daiya Mondo in case you're wondering. Welcome to white diamond." The gray hair women introduced, before stepping out of the way to let the reporter walk inside.

* * *

**Not too bad of a start, I'll say. **

**Anyway, Welcome to White diamond. As for the OC's, I would like it if you PM them to me.**_ Please don't forget to review your thoughts about the first chapter and Follow the story. _

**As for the PM sheet. Please do try to put some work into the characters;**

_Name(full name): _

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Birthdate:_

_Symbol(Location, all symbols are white, if you send in a villain or something then don't put anything here):_

_Appearance:  
_

_Personality:_

_Habits: _

_Likes/Dislikes: _

_Hobbies:_

_Motive(for villains): _

_Magic(please do try and be creative on this. I don't need repeating magic. Also, there will be a dragon slayer character already for the story so I will only be accepting on other dragon slayer, but they can not have fire,lightning, iron, wind, water,light or shadow elements. Thank you): _

* * *

**Can't wait to see what I'll receive, but until then Hiro Mishama is the rightful owner of _Fairytail_ and I am nothing more that a fanfiction writer who controls this story. **


	2. Let me introduce myself 2

**Yay! I got some PM's with characters. Remember, I'm still accepting OC's if you're wondering and don't forget to **_follow/favorite and give me a review on feedback of the chapter._

**Excuse any grammar malfunctions or any parts that seemed rushed. **

**Thank you!**

* * *

_We are the White Diamonds_

_Prepared for a fight _

_We shine and glisten_

_Let out our inner light_

* * *

Walking into the guild, Jason was met with a wave of water that crashed into him and knocked the blonde reporter onto the floor. Daiya had side stepped to avoid being splashed by the water and turned her head towards the source of the attack.

"Misura, I told you before not to fight inside the guild! You're gonna break something, possibly a leg." the guild master scolded the girl who had hopped onto a table beside them. Jason, recovering from the water attack, let his eyes drift over the room that they were in. The walls were rounded, connecting together at the top of the guild where a chandelier hung. All around there were lamps and candles, radiating heat and light for the place. The floor was hard wood, sleek and new, and there was a cluster of steel and wooden tables among the room. On the side of the guild held an almost bar like setting, where food and drinks were probably served. There was also a set of stairs that headed off into some back room somewhere. The guild looked so clean, so new...so basic.

"Whooooaaa." Jason exclaimed, scrambling onto his feet as he surveyed the place. Lifting his camera to take pictures of the surroundings, the girl squatting on the table turned around and shouted out to the guild "HEY! A REPORTER IS HERE!" which triggered almost everyone in the room the turn and stare at the man with the camera.

"Hey there." The girl interrupted his photo taking by calling out to him "My names Misura. Sorry I hit you with that water blast. I was kinda in the middle of fighting someone when you happened to show up." she explained, giving him a toothy grin. The girl looked to be almost in her late teenage years, 17 to estimate. She had light brown complexion and black hair that seemed to be in a bunch of messy curls. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a gray tank top, which was tucked. Shifting on her black combat boots, she chuckled "Well...Welcome to White diamond."

Turning around and waving her arms out to the guild. In truth, there were not as many people as Jason had thought it would be, but this was a new guild after all. He took some more pictures of the people that were sitting facing him with a look of expectation.

"Misura."

The curly haired girl snapped to attention at the guild masters call and turned towards her. "Hmmm, guild master?"

"Do me a favor and attend to this reporter, please. I have important business to get to." then she walked off without a reply, her quick steps taking her up the stairs and down a hall.

"Yeah, business. Probably just an excuse to go lounge in her office." The female mage grunted to herself before turning to the reporter with a big smile. "Follow me please."

leading the blonde over to the bar, she waved a hello to some of her teammates standing around the drinking place. "ooooohhhh, what kind of magic do you guys do? What are your names?! Can you show me some of your magic?" Jason bombarded them with questions, a smile forming over his face.

A lone figure stood out from the others with a calm look on his face. He stood at about 6'1 with deep blue eyes and short blonde hair. He was holding a rather charming smile on his face as he fixed his black jean vest over his white tee. The denim shorts that he was wearing had a chain that was connected to his belt and let off somewhere into his pocket. He lifted up his right hand to wave at the man, the braided bracelets on his arm shifting because of the sudden movement.

"My names Gilbert, nice to meet ya." he said, extending a hand to the man. The man totally ignored the handshake and instead proceeded to ask if he had any magic moves to show him.

"I...um, can't really show them to you. My magic is Blood magic and I think if I did demonstrate I would cause some serious issues." The blue eyed mage explained, nervously scratching the back of his head.

That just caused Jason to move on to the other mages in the group to see if they had any powers they could show off.

"Nice try, Gilbert." The curly headed girl chuckled, giving the taller mage a pat on the head. Or rather the blonde had to bend down because he was about 8 inches taller than her. Meanwhile, Jason had found out the abilities of Jackie, who was showing off her shadow animating powers to the reporter. As she animated a Cerberus to show off her moves, her blue eyes sparkled with confidence. The shadow animated Cerberus just pranced around the guild, nudging Jason in an almost playful manner.

She was soon joined by another playful figure, Cassandra, a raven haired girl who had pranced her way into attention by showing off her energy magic by forming a large navy blue energy hammer and literally pounding the Cerberus out of existence. Jason then turned his attention towards Misura and pointed out "Hey, you must have some sort magic, right? Will you show me."

Gilbert nudged the girl forward, which earned a glare from her, before she turned to Jason.

"Um...okay...I guess..." she trailed off before heaving in a large amount of air. "Water dragon _ROAR_"

Exhaling, the girl's mouth opened to let out a powerful blast of water that shot across the guild and narrowly missed Jason. The roar, unfortunately, ended up hitting one of the figures that had chosen to stay along the wall silently and watch. Thus, unleashing...hell.

A short girl, with cotton candy pink hair, was now drenched. Her whole figure had been blown away by the blast and ended up pinning her against the nearest wall. All her clothes were soaked. The long sleeved blue shirt, that was riding low enough on her shoulders to show off half of her insignia. The khaki shorts, the long black stockings, the blue combat boots. All of it was soaked. Yet when the petite looking girl flopped off the wall, her large crystal blue doe eyes were narrowed into a threatening scowl.

"Who the hell taught you to aim, your dad?! Oh wait...that's right. You don't have one. How did having a big scaly lizard dad go for you?!" The girl nearly screamed across the room, her voice giving out so much sound it was hard to believe it belonged to the tiny girl. Misura stood there, slightly sorry for accidentally hitting the girl and slightly angry for her bringing up her dragon dad that had disappeared. She looked over at Gilbert with an unsure look, before being hit with another round of the tiny girl's screaming insults about her aiming.

"Calm down, Kioko." Another voice joined in, setting a hand onto the girl's shoulder.

"Don't tell me what to do, Garris!" the pink haired girl screamed at a guy, who was probably twice her height, with long dirty blonde hair. The guy's sea-blue eyes twinkled with something of amusement, before he shoved his hands into his white pants pocket and shrugged "Go pick a fight then, whatever." he said simply, backing down.

Kioko turned back to the target she was screaming at, but found that she had went on with introducing the reporter to everyone. She was in the middle of formally introducing Jackie and Cassandra when the tiny girl came marching over, shoving the water dragon slayer. Well, if you could call it a shove.

"Cool it, fairy girl." Jackie said with a roll of her eyes, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Kioko was all up in her face with a pair of fairy wings flapping angrily behind herself. Grabbing onto the collar of the deep purple tank top, Kioko pulled the girl up to her face and hissed "don't tell me what to do."

Jackie was surprised from the action, but simply pushed the girl away from her face and took a step back on her knee-high black boots. "Kioko, you know very well that I have no intentions on fighting you. We are teammates and we shouldn't be acting so-"

Next thing you know, Jackie was flying across the room.

Kioko had punched her dead in the face.

"Whoahoho." Misura laughed awkwardly. A fight wasn't suppose to break out in the guild while the reporter was here, but leave it up to Kioko to start some type of mess.

"I can handle it from here, Misura." A voice had suddenly spoken, making the girl squeak in fright before she had realized that it belonged to the other dragon slayer in the guild, Keylian. The older male pretty much towered over Misura at the height of 6'2 _(gee, a lot of tall guys in the guild...). _He was probably holding some type of poker face underneath the black scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face, leaving onyx eyes to stare down at the curly haired girl. From the looks of his wrinkled charcoal colored vest and ruffled gray hair, he seemed tired.

"Okay, good-bye Mr. reporter." Misura said, giving the blonde reporter a toothy smile before hopping away to the bar and leaving Jason in the hands of Keylian. "I believe that there isn't much else to show you. We have the job papers on the higher deck, where the stairs lead up to that hallway, and there are some bathrooms around here, but besides that there is not much else to show to you."

"Awwww isn't there anymore cool mages that you guys have?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid not" He lied. The reporter hadn't got to see everyone's magical power, but it would be best for the reporter to leave before he got hurt trying to watch the fight going on.

"Well then, goodbye. I'm sure you guys will be in the next Sorcerer's weekly." The blonde said, giving the taller man a handshake and making his way out the door.

As soon as the reporter was gone Keylian let out a huge sigh and plopped down into one of the seats at a table. He watched the fight that was unfolding between Jackie and Kioko. Of course, Cassandra soon stepped into the match to defend Jackie from Kioko, which made it an unfair fight. Yet, Kioko still fought with the same ferocity that she had used to fight Jackie.

"Rowdy guild, isn't it."

Keylian's onyx eyes glanced over at the voice, which belonged to dark brown a headed girl with dull green eyes. There was a black hood of a cloak was pulled over her head. The black cloak covered the dark gray and purple long sleeve she was wearing under it. She was wearing boots, like almost everyone, and purple pants.

The pale skinned girl watched as Keylian nodded in agreement. Slipping into the seat beside him, she stayed quiet until the gray haired male asked "Name? I haven't seen you around this place."

"Marisole. Um...Marisole Bartnum. I recently got in here...a couple of hours ago."

Keylian nodded in understanding, watching as Kioko barreled rolled out of range as Cassandra tried to pound her with her energy mallet. The fairy girl then surged forward and collided, head first, into the raven headed female's gut and knocked her onto the floor. Flying back up in the air, she faced Jackie's direction again.

* * *

"A rowdy bunch."

"Very much so."

"Hey Doc. You think you could pass me that beer over there?"

"Do you really have to drink, Daiya?"

"Of course I do, Gerrard. Besides, I'm way older than you are which gives me the permission to do it."

"Yeah, you're older than me by how much, 100 years?"

The guild leader almost choked on her beer as she heard the doctor's comeback. Whipping around to face the 20 year old man, she spit back "I'm only 12 years older than you, I'm not a grandma!"

The tall crimson eyed man gave an amused scoff, fixing the bandanna that held back his full head of shaggy dirty blonde hair.

"I will drink all the alcohol in the world." The guild master suddenly exclaimed, throwing her arms out and accidentally letting go of her beer bottle that crashed to the ground. "whoops."

"I can see why the guild is so rowdy. You don't have a firm enough grip on them. I mean, look at them out there. They're practically killing each other."

Turning to look out her office window that sat above the guild, she could see Kioko and Jackie fighting it out while Cassandra laid on the floor holding her stomach. Daiya only laughed and sent a hand through her short gray hair. "They're fine. Besides, they need something to preoccupy their time, right?"

"I suppose..."

"Good and its not like I can't put them back in their place if they disobey me, Gerrad." She said, walking up to the doctor and punching his shoulder in a playful manner. The man, in reaction, dusted off his white sweater where she had touched him. "They'll test respect, Daiya."

"And I'll show them to give respect, Gerrad. Now, can you please get me another beer from the bar." Daiya asked, waling away from the younger male.

Pulling up his red scarf so it covered his mouth, he let out a muffled sigh and grunted "Okay, but you need to stop drinking."

"I'll work on it." she said, her back in his direction as she now stood looking out at the guild with a prideful smile on her face.

* * *

**So, thoughts? Critism? **_Please leave it in the reviews, I could use all the help I can get._** As for the OC's that showed up in this chapter, I hope I got them right. **

**Disclaimers: **

**Hiro Mashima IS the rightful owner of_ Fairytail_ (and Jason the reporter) and I am a humble fanfiction writer. The characters of Kioko, Jackie, Cassandra, Keylian, Gerrad, Gilbert, and Garris does _not_ come from my imagination. **

**As for some notes; most of the male characters are like...6' something. Like, all of them I've received so far are that tall. Also, I hope I didn't get carried away with Jason's personality. The man is pretty much everywhere and fanboying over almost everything. Hes pretty OCC, so I hope I didn't mess up his up. **

**Next chapter you'll start to see who is enemy and who is friend and what teams form up and what Jason wrote about them in Sorcerer Weekly. **


	3. Magazines and Jobs

**I didn't expect so many reviews *^* **

**Anyway, in this chapter I'm introducing a few more characters sent in to me, but not all of them. **

_Don't forget to follow/favorite and do me a favor and drop a review please. I could do with some words of encouragement. _

**I received some pretty helpful reviews last time and I'll try my best to fit their suggestions. **

* * *

_We are the White diamonds_

_prepared for a fight_

_we shine and glisten _

_Let out our inner light_

* * *

Misura woke with a start, eyes practically flying open as she realized that she wasn't in her bed. Lifting her head up, the dragon slayer recognized her guild's surroundings and let out a sigh. She had accidentally fell asleep last night while sitting at the table watching some of the people in the guild play cards. It wasn't the first time however, so she wasn't completely disoriented by the fact she had slept here.

Pulling herself up, she saw that it was early in the day and that there wasn't as many people in the building. She walked herself over to the bar and plopped herself down in the seat, turning to a dirty-looking short man with scruffy green hair and white bangs. "Hey, Gladio." she called.

The man turned towards the younger mage, his brown eyes shadowed from his bangs. "What'er ya need?" he slurred.

"Did the new Weekly Sorcerer come in yet?"

"Er...I don't recall..." he trailed off, rubbing his eyes with the sleeves of his old red-brown sweater stained with ink "Oh! Yeah it did. Someone came in to deliver it this morning."

Ducking under the counter, Misura heard the sounds of struggle as the man began searching through whatever he had in the shelf under the counter. "Here. We're not on the cover though. We're on page 8." he said with a nod.

The female dragon slayer frowned slightly. She had expected her guild to be on the cover instead of some pink-haired guy with fire trailing out his mouth, and the words 'Property destroyed again! Will the magic council ever stop them?'

Shaking her head, she flipped right to page 8, but before she could even read the first sentence a hand grabbed the magazine and lifted it out her hands. "I'll take that, young lady."

She knew the voice immediately and stuck her tongue out at the older man standing behind her. Shogo wasn't in the guild yesterday, he was too busy setting up stuff in the apartment he had moved into, so he was pretty anxious to see what impression the guild left.

The blue haired man began reading "_White diamond is a new guild that has recently been legalized by the wizard council. They are placed right in the middle of Silvermist town and is a rather rowdy guild at that. From the information gathered, their guild master, Daiya Mondo, seems to have a very loose grip on the guild's activities. The guild in itself is fairly friendly, but there doesn't seem to be any strong mages inhabiting it..._ "

"What?!" Misura shouted "How would he know? He hasn't even seen our full power! The other guilds are probably gonna think that we're week now or something."

Glancing down at the girl with sharp blue eyes, the male turned back to the magazine "_There is, however, a lot of hot headed teenagers as a fight broke out in the middle of the guild between a mage with fairy magic and a mage with shadow magic-_" He broke off to exclaim "Jackie and Kioko got into a fight while the reporter was here?!"

"Yes. It was sorta my fault because I aggravated Kioko"

"Ung, my guild is full of idiots." He sighed, face palming himself before reading onward "_Even though this guild seems to be an...amateurish one there can be hope for their future with so many chances to get stronger_"

Then, he started reading off some of Jason's quotes about the guild "_This guild is really cool. The people are friendly and theres different types of magic I've never seen before. Also, there's some pretty cute girls there as well."_

Setting the magazine face down on the counter, Shogo shook his head slowly and took a seat. Soon after he did that, a small gray owl came to settle on the shoulder of his long white coat and he instinctively reached his hand up to start rubbing the pet.

"You guys are such idiots." he growled, placing his forehead onto the counter.

"Whats his deal?" A yawn told them that there was another presence on the side of Shogo.

Misura sighed, pushing the magazine along the table until it stopped right in front of a boy with spiked black hair. His blue eyes was clouded with fatigue as he flipped the magazine over and started reading its content. "oooh. Oh. Well now, that's rather mean." he commented with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

Soon enough most of the guild had read the magazine and was either mad about it or didn't seem to care.

"It really doesn't seem to be a big problem. They can't just judge us off of first encounters. We're new and disorganized." the spiked black hair kid pointed out to his group of friends at the table.

"You're really encouraging and all, Sol" Kioko started off with sarcasm dripping from her words ",but I think we should be more focused on getting a head start on those jobs than what critics have to say about our guild. If you haven't noticed, we don't have a lot of S-class wizards, and I want to get stronger."

Garris, who was sitting on the far end of the table beside Misura, mumbled something under his breath which made Kioko's head snap in his direction. He immediately backed down though, and tried to duck behind the water dragon slayer.

"I agree with fairy girl on this one. We should probably go pick out a few jobs, maybe a group job, and complete them. and if i'm not mistaken, there are some of us who needs to pay rent for apartments." A voice said from the end of the table where a boy, with headphones dangling from his neck, sat. He was gazing at the people around him with green eyes and a soft smile, showing off his canines. "I mean, it seems like the most logical thing to do." he said, brushing his black hair to the right with his hand.

"I'm sorry, are you one of the new people that came in today?" Sol asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Yup. My names Nick, Nick Andreas." He wasn't looking at anyone now, just fondling with his green pendant that hung from his neck. He was dressed in a green T-Shirt with an unzipped black and gray hoodie cloaking it. "So, we gonna do a job? or not?" He asked.

"Do you kids need parental guidance?" A joking voice of Shogo floated from the bar and Misura turned towards him, huffing "We don't need anyone's guidance. We're fine on our own."

"Suit yourself, but don't come crying back to me when you can't complete a mission."

"Come on guys." Misura grumbled, rising out of her seat "We don't need help. We can do this ourselves."

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't do this by ourselves..." The dragon slayer sighed, looking at the paper she had pulled off the wall. On it, was a wanted add. It was a modeling add, but the clothes they would be modeling looked like something a stripper would wear.

"Sexy clothes" as Garris had said it.

"No." Was Kioko's immediate response.

"They'll probably be some cute girls there." Garris chuckled, his eyes glinting.

"No." Kioko said again, taking the paper from Misura's hand and slapping it back on the wall.

Beside the group, Marisole stood looking over the jobs. She had seen the job that had been denied from the group and tossed the idea over in her head. She eventually denied the job as well, but then she saw something that did catch her eye.

_**Need someone who is very strong or able to move rocks from a mine opening. Lots of miners were trapped in there and they are running low on supplies. Some are lost. If you can find them and clear the pathway to the mine you will be rewarded with 5,000 jewels. **_

That one interested her.

Grabbing it and looking it over for a location, she didn't notice as Keylian slid up beside her to look at the jobs.

"Did you find a good one?" he asked, startling her. She whipped around, hiding the paper close to her body like he would take it, and nodded slowly.

"Good. There aren't a lot of good jobs to begin with." The gray haired male stated, turning away from her to gaze at another board that was separated from the rest. It was jobs for S-class wizards. Marisole's eyes widened a bit as she realized that this man was a S-class wizard.

Shouts were coming from the group beside her, so she slowly slinked away to go get the job confirmed.

"Why don't we just do this one?" Garris complained, picking up the same paper that the fairy mage had slammed down.

"We should do this one!" Kioko said, holding up the paper with a huge monster on it. "It has more jewels."

Indeed it did. 800,000 jewels.

"Anyone that wants to do the monster job, raise your hand." the fairy mage suddenly shouted out to the group. Instantly, Nick's hand shot up, slowly followed by Misura and then immediately Sol's hand went up. That was four against one. They were gonna do the monster job.

"You can do it by yourself, Garris, if you want to." Sol said, shrugging.

"N-no thanks..." He chuckled nervously as he placed it back up on the board, which was soon grabbed by Cassandra when the group walked away.

"Hey, Gladio. What do you know about this job?" Sol asked when they had gotten down the stairs and went to the bar. The green headed man glanced at the job, busy making a drink for one of the customers at the bar, "The job is in Clover town. Its gonna require a lot fighting from the looks of it, how many of you are going?"

"Umm, Misura, Garris, Nick and Kioko. Oh! and me. Which makes five of us."

"Alright." he said, finishing the drink and giving it to the customer. He ducked under the counter and brought up a billboard to write on. He scribbled a few things down on it, hiding it from the others. "Wait...was this on the S-class board?" the bartender asked.

"No."

"Okay." He finished up writing and tucked the bill board away. "The job has been confirmed, you guys can head out whenever you want. I suggest you guys head out tomorrow, it'll give you some time to pack. Just don't make too much of a mess while fighting that monster."

"We'll try." Sol said, nodding.

* * *

**So apparently, 100 jewels is the same as 1 dollar to us. So 5,000 jewels would only be 500 dollars and 800,000 jewels would be 8,000 dollars. **

**And I've got plans to make Marisole and Keylian a team. **

**I'm sorry that there wasn't much going on in this chapter, but the next chapter i'm sure you guys will see what i'm capable of writing. (It'll also be a longer chapter...and they'll be action)**

**Oh! and I was doodling a little and I ended up drawing some sketches of Kioko(I really like her character). The link of it is on my profile. **

**Once again, I do not hold any rights towards _Fairytail_, that belongs to Hiro Mashima. Also, Nick, Sol, Gladio and Shogo are not of my possession. **


	4. Monsters Everywhere

**Hey there, here you guys go!**

**I've done some sketches of this chapter. The links to them are on my profile. **

**Oh, and if you guys can, can you send me a couple of villains? I'm having trouble trying to fit some of the villains I received into the plot of the story. Either that or I'll think up a villain of my own.**

**Sorry if your character isn't in this chapter, I'm focusing this chapter on some of the jobs that were taken. I'm pretty sure that either the next chapter or the chapter after, your character will show up again.^^**

* * *

_We are the White Diamonds_

_Prepared for a fight_

_We shine and glisten_

_Let out our inner light_

* * *

**_Monsters everywhere_**

The sound of gagging could be heard through the whole train as the group ,containing the water dragon slayer, chatted quietly among themselves. They had almost missed the train this morning trying to get Nick to wake up and the poor boy didn't even have enough time to pack anything. Then they had to stop and give Marisole and Cassandra directions on which train would take them to Oshibana. They didn't even have enough time to stop and get them anything to eat before the train started to take off. However, right after the train had started moving Misura had started gagging.

"I'm going to throw up." she mumbled from behind the hand covering her mouth.

"Don't do it on me! Go to the bathroom." Kioko hissed, desperately trying to put as much distance between her and the slightly green girl.

"Urp. Ugghhh." The girl suddenly shot up out of her seat and headed straight for the bathroom, slamming the door shut. The sound of throwing up echoed all the way back to the group.

"Gross." Garris exclaimed "I'm glad that I'm not a dragon slayer. I wouldn't be able to deal with be nauseated whenever I get on a moving vehicle."

"What type of magic do you have anyway?" Sol said as he pushed Nick's sleeping body off of him and onto the floor.

"I like to call my magic, Nova." He said, a proud smirk on his face "It has to do with stars and stuff."

Kioko didn't look much impressed, rolling her eyes, she looked outside as the town rolled by. By now Misura had finished throwing up and wobbled her way out of the bathroom. Ignoring the disgusted and confused gazes she received, she tried to make it back to the group, but only succeeded on making herself fall flat on her face.

"I think that was Misura..." Sol trailed off, looking in the direction of the sound.

"Meh. She'll be fine." Kioko huffed, not taking her eyes from the window.

As the group quieted down in talking, they heard heavy footsteps of someone approaching and looked up. "I believe this is yours?" A booming voice said in irritation. Towering over the group of mages stood a very large, and very cross looking, train conductor. He was holding the sick dragon slayer in his arms as he plopped her onto the floor. "Keep track of her, I don't need anymore complaints!" he growled before stomping off.

Kioko immediately scoffed when the train conductor was gone and Misura had collapsed onto Nick while trying to get back to her seat. "Misura, can you at least try not to get into trouble?" the fairy mage grumbled, making the nauseated girl give her something between the lines of a growl and trying to hold back throw up.

"Give her a break, Kioko. Its not her fault." Sol said pointedly.

Before the girl could turn around to yell at him, Garris straightened up in his seat and exclaimed "Hey, we're pulling into the train station. Maybe we should wake up Nick now."

The group exchanged glances before Sol reached down to help Misura off of the sleeping teenager and Kioko nudged him in his side with her boot. The black haired boy groaned loudly, cracking open an eye to glare at who dared to wake him. He was taken aback when he saw the face of an angry little girl staring back. "Oh, little girl, are you lost?" he muttered without thinking, lifting onto his feet only to be sent back down to the floor when Kioko kneed him in the gut.

"That's definitely not a little girl." He gasped, getting onto his feet with the help of Garris.

* * *

Exchanging a few words with the civilians who had sent out the job, they found out that the monster had attacked them in a clearing and then it disappeared without a trace. They asked if they had noticed anything strange before the monster started attacking and they got numerous reports of large amounts of wind and the sudden appearance of large balls of white fur on the ground. They also got hint that all of these attacks had happened right before the break of dawn.

Since it was late into the morning when they got to the town the group had went out for something to eat.

"Pizza! Pizza pizza pizza pizza." Misura chanted when Nick had asked what they should eat.

"You can have Pizza when we get back to the guild, Misura, I'm sure Gladio will have no trouble making you one." Sol told the girl and she instantly slumped in disappointment before mumbling "okay..."

"I say we get Chinese take-out and then go book a room in a hotel, we should probably rest early as we have to be out in the clearing at dawn." Kioko suggested.

"I'm cool with that." Garris chimed in, and Nick nodded.

With that, the group of five mages searched the town for a Chinese restaurant. They eventually found one and ordered their food before setting off to go find a hotel. When they did find a hotel to book they found that the hotel didn't have a large enough room for each of them to have some sort of sleeping space between then, thus leading them with the idea that someone was gonna have to sleep with another.

Sol volunteered to take one for the group and sleep with Misura, but the dragon slayer shot him down and told him to sleep on the floor instead. In the end they forced Garris to sleep on the couch, Kioko and Misura to sleep together (in which Kioko wasn't pleased about), and Sol and Nick to sleep in the other bed.

Upon entering the hotel room, Kioko immediately plunged for the bed closest to the window.

The room was decent enough. Creamy colored rug with dark brown painted walls. There was a long black couch that stretched out on one side of the room and across from the couch was a black TV. The dresser in between the beds was a shade lighter than the paint on the walls and the bed sheets was an obsidian color. There was a bathroom and enough space for anyone to _gently_ wrestle about and not crash into anything.

Misura walked over to the bed that Kioko was stretched out on and gently nudged her so she could have some room to sit and eat her food while Nick plopped down on the couch and lazily drew his headphones onto his ears. Humming a little to his music, he closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Garris sat down as well, the dirty blonde plopping down on the couch and watching as the TV flicked to life from the power of the remote control.

"_Boooorrrrriiiiinnnnnggg_" Kioko called out when she started munching on her egg roll. "Thisss is sooooo boring!" she exclaimed. "Hey! Misura, lets go training out in the clearing!" she demanded suddenly, hopping off the bed to face the dragon slayer.

Looking up from her munching, Misura gulped down her food before talking "Doesn't the monster inhabit the clearing?"

Kioko snarled at her cowardice "The monster shows up at dawn, not in the middle of the goddamn day!"

On the couch, Nick sighed and leaned forward while removing the black headphones from his head "I'm up for some training." he called to the small female with a half smirk. Kioko seemed joyed that someone actually decided to go training with her until he added "It can give me a chance to get you back from the train incident earlier."

* * *

Meanwhile, Marisole had sat through the whole train ride while listening to Cassandra talking from beside her. The long raven haired girl had a runner's body and she sat there rambling on and on while constantly tugging at her black jacket that was pulled on over a white hooded sweatshirt. She also has on dark gray pants and knee high dark brown knee high boots. _Such an overly dressed outfit,_ Marisole mused to herself, but she was one to talk with her cloak being pulling over her face.

She had almost found herself drifting off when grayish blue eyes intervened her sight and she heard Cassandra calling her name.

"Marisole, hey, I was asking what type of job you got." The black haired girl said, motioning to the paper she was holding.

The older girl pulled the paper towards herself again, as if Cassandra would reach out and pluck it from her hands and the paper would never be seen again.

"I'm...I'm clearing out a mine shaft. I also have to find some missing people." She said simply, nodding.

Cassandra chuckled and held out a paper with a girl dressed in a pair of panties and a bra. Marisole looked at the paper with a surprise before giving the holder of the paper a strange look.

"Its a modeling job."

"Oh, I saw that paper, but I sat it down. Not my forte."

"Not mine either, but you know, I could give it a try and see if I'm good at it or not. Anyway, how have you liked the guild so far? Its pretty good, right?" She said, chuckling again.

"Yeah, a bit rowdy...and loud, but its a nice guild. I just kinda hope that the other guilds don't view us as weaklings because of that report."

"Pffftttt, who cares what the other guilds think! We could beat them up anytime we like, so they better watch out!" She practically screamed, standing up and shaking her fist in the air. When the multiple voices of people shushing came noticeable, Cassandra sat down and gently elbowed Marisole "Right?"

"Right."

"Oh, that reminds me. Where did you get your guild mark at?"

"Huh?"

"Your insignia. I got mine on my shoulder blade." She exclaimed, trying to twist her head to look at the mark even though it was covered with clothing. Eventually she realized that she would have to take off her clothes to show her, so she said she would show her later.

Hesitantly, Marisole grabbed onto the sleeve of her cloak and pulled that up to her shoulder. Then did the same with her long sleeve shirt underneath it and there, on her right forearm, was the guild's sign. Cassandra seemed fixated with it, even though the black haired girl had probably seen a bunch of insignia's just like Marisole's already, all the same color and the same shape.

"Cool. Oh yeah that reminds me-"

Marisole inwardly sighed as she heard the girl start up on another one of her questions, slightly slumping further into her seat. This was gonna be some train ride.

When the train pulled up in Oshibana, Marisole was just about ready to stuff a sock in the girl and roll her off the nearest cliff, but she had to admit that Cassandra's company was somewhat enjoyable. At least there hadn't been any awkward silences. Actually, there hadn't been any silence at all. Just angry glares now and then that just seemed to go unnoticed by the black haired girl.

Saying a goodbye to her guildmate, the cloaked girl headed off to see if she could find a place to rest before she headed out to go clear the entrance of the mine and probably get lost while trying to find some people.

* * *

"Try and punch me."

The demand echoed over the green grass and daisies of the clearing. Nick, who was standing a far amount of distance from Kioko, called back "So, we're not using any magical attacks, right?"

The fairy mage nodded in confirmation before sprouting two fairy wings and pulling herself off of the ground to hover above the grass. "Come on!" She yelled, her nose twitching with anticipation.

Nick gave a soft sigh, and began racing forward to close the space between the two of the mages. As soon as he was in range, he loosely swung towards Kioko's torso in hopes of not injuring the girl too much, but he found himself punching air as the pink haired girl had flew around him and kicked him right in the back. Stumbling forward a bit, his head whipped around and a playful smile winded on his face "Okay, so its gonna be like that, is it?"

This time he let out a more forceful punch, still aiming toward's the fairy mage's torso. She was too quick for him as she dodged the attack and let out a flurry of kicks and punches towards the man's face. Nick had managed to block some of her oncoming attacks, but a few of them did land on him. Leaning in towards the girl as she continued her attack, he managed to get a blow to her rib cage with his elbow that sent the girl backwards a few paces. Trying to catch the breath that had been forced out of her, she left herself defenseless. Nick dived in towards the girl and clutched onto her boot. With a heave he sent her flying across the clearing and crashing onto the ground.

His victory was short lived because as soon as the girl hit the ground, she was back up and speeding towards him like a bullet. Narrowly dodging a right hook that was suppose to be sent towards his gut, the pink haired female circled around to see if she could get him the second time.

"Hey, no fair. You're using your wings. That gives you a disadvantage!" Nick yelled at her as he dodged her right hook, again.

"Life isn't fair." Kioko muttered, circling around again. This time, Nick grabbed onto her boot when she flied by. Stopping her flight, he tossed the girl into the air. It took the fairy mage a few moments to realize how far she had been thrown because her surroundings had went by too fast.

Steadying herself, she dived towards him.

Planning on kicking the girl to the ground before she could divebomb him, Nick was left confused as the girl suddenly stopped and left the boy kicking at the air. He was the one that ended up on the ground as he lost his footing and slipped.

The tinkling laughter from the girl above him made him huff angrily before he raised onto his feet. Seeing the girl still laughing, he swiped at her feet and threw her hovering out of balance. She was sent spiraling onto the ground and Nick got a few laughs out of that. Kioko would've gotten up and beat him to a bloody pulp if it wasn't just some sparring match.

"I don't think that actually counted as a sparring match." Nick huffed, crossing his arms. "You was flying around like some crazed bat."

"Well Its not fair if I'm on the ground, that's a disadvantage."

Nick shrugged "Life isn't fair."

"Well then, lets actually spar then." Kioko grumbled, making her wings disappear from her back as well as turning her pointed ears back to normal.

",but you're so short." Nick cooed, bending down towards her and wagging a finger above her head. Kioko hissed and kicked him in the shin. That sent the boy onto the ground ,again, howling in pain. "I win." She said triumphantly.

",but that wasn't a spar match either." Nick groaned, slowly standing up to his full height to tower over the girl. The fairy girl shrugged lightly and started off towards the hotel, ignoring the wind that had picked up and was now slapping them in the face.

* * *

"Oh, you guys are back. So soon?" Sol asked, peaking up at the two teenagers from the book in his hands as they entered the hotel room.

"Kioko doesn't know how to spar correctly and even when she is sparring correctly, shes too...fun sized." Nick huffed, plopping down on the empty couch. The pink haired girl ignored his comment and crawled into the bed where Misura was reading.

"I'm beat." Kioko sighed, splaying herself out on the bed and nudging the dragon slayer with her outstretched limbs.

"Well maybe if you had been walking on our way here, instead of using your wings and draining your magic, you wouldn't be so tired." Nick scoffed. The fairy's head shot up and she barked at him to shut up or she'd kill him, before laying her head back on the bed and closing her eyes.

Silence engulfed the room as Nick leaned back and pulled on his headphones while Misura and Sol read their books. Kioko was silently curled up on the bed, on her way to dreamland when a voice shattered the peace. From the bathroom, where a shower had been running, came screaming.

Jolting up out of bed, Sol rushed to the bathroom door and rested a hand on the doorknob "Garris?! Are you alright."

When only more screaming replied, the gray haired boy prepared to bash the door open, but before he could, the bathroom door swung open and the dirty blonde tumbled out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "S-S-Spider!" He shouted, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. Sol gave the half naked boy a scowl then turned towards the bathroom.

"Oh hell no." Sol hissed, slowly walking away from the bathroom door.

"Whats going on?" Nick asked, pulling off his headphones at the same time a spider, as large as a hand, came scuttling out of the bathroom. The black haired boy's eyes widened before he tucked his feet up onto the couch "Where did that come from?!" he hissed.

"I don't know, just get it out!" Kioko instructed, awoken from her sleep by all of the screaming.

"I'm not touching it!" Misura screamed, trying to tuck herself in the corner of the bed to keep safe. They ended up wrecking half of the room throwing things at the insect and then it disappeared underneath one of the beds and caused even more chaos. When the spider finally decided to emerge, Garris had raced back into the bathroom and Nick was now on the bed. Eventually the spider squeezed its way underneath the hotel room and scuttled off down the hall. "Its someone else's problem." Nick huffed when it had gone.

"Remind me to never get a room here, again." Kioko sighed, curling back onto the bed to sleep.

"Okay." Sol huffed, settling back down on his bed.

* * *

_RING RING RING RING _

"hey, who has the alarm clock." A grunt came from across the room where the couch was located. When silence only replied, the person got louder. "HEY! WHO HAS THE ALARM CLOCK!"

It was pitch black in the room, signaling that the sun had not yet risen and it was probably really early in the morning. Sighing, the person stood up from the couch and headed over to the alarm clock. Instead of turning it off, he grabbed the alarm clock and chucked it straight at the first person he could make out in the darkness.

"Wha-ow. WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh, sorry Kioko..."

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"The alarm clock was going off...and I threw it at the first person I saw..."

"Garris, you idiot! I'm gonn- wait...the alarm clock went off. Oh..."

A shuffling of covers followed after Kioko stopped talking and soon the lights were flicked on. Hurrying back over to the window, the pink haired mage opened the curtains to reveal the darkness outside. In the distance, a warm glow was starting to peak over the horizon. "Oh...hmpf, earlier than I thought." She trailed off. Whipping around the find Garris rubbing his eyes and still dressed in his star pajamas, she sighed.

"Alright! Get up!" She suddenly yelled and Sol immediately shot up out of bed, tumbling onto to the ground. "Whats wrong?" He asked, head peaking from the side of the bed.

"Its almost dawn, we gotta get out to the clearing before the monster shows up. Come on, get dressed." She ordered, then turned to the dragon slayer dozing on the bed.

"I said, GET UP!"

A moment of silence passed before the curly haired girl started stirring. She lazily opened a gray eye and sighed "Whats the emergency?"

"Its almost dawn."

"Oh...the monster, right...right..okay. Five more minutes"

* * *

Marisole had long since rose from her slumber. Changing out of her pajamas and cleaning up the room before she left, she found that it was still very dark outside. There was a faint trance of light that was starting to show on the horizon, but besides that it was still dark. Pulling her hood onto her head, she made her way to the bakery for a quick breakfast of donuts then headed to the mine.

When she arrived, there wasn't anyone there. Not wanting to wait for anyone to show up, she decided to start on her own. Placing both of her feet away from each other to make a firm stance, she held both of her hands in front of her and closed her eyes to concentrate. Slowly she started to lift her hands upwards, a few of the rocks followed the motion. Tossing them aside, she concentrated harder and repeated the move. This time, a lot more rocks followed her hand's motions and with a happy sigh, she tossed those aside as well. She kept on doing this until the mine entryway was clear again.

Inside of the mine it was pitch black. The dark headed girl peered into the mining cave to see if there was anyone waiting right there, but found none. Walking forward she spotted a flashlight on the ground and picked it up, turning it on. It flickered a few times before turning all the way on and Marisole swept the area with the beam of light. Finding that there really wasn't anyone in the entryway, she relied on her earth magic. As she leaned down to feel the earth, she could sense a couple of bodies moving around deeper into the cave and started walking in the direction she sensed them.

She found herself up against another blocked passageway, but instead of moving the rocks aside like she did the first time, she phased herself right through the rocks and continued walking.

She had been walking for a long time now, and this mining cave just seemed to stretch on forever. She would've probably been lost if she hadn't known where she was going and she was starting to close in on the bodies she sensed, who had gotten stuck at a dead end.

"Hey!" She called out when she started to see the beams of light from the people.

Startled by the sudden voice, the people started to scramble. They ended up crashing right into her.

"Whoa whoa, calm down." Marisole said, trying to calm the miners. There was three of them, two of them guy and one of them a girl. They all had red hair, and was dressed in a yellow mining suit. The girl was taller than the two guys and, from the looks of it, older as there was a few gray hairs sticking out from her head.

"Oh, thank god!" One of the guys exclaimed, coming up to Marisole and hugging her. The dark haired girl tensed up at the contact and waited until he had let go of her to relax again. "I thought I was going to die in here!" he yelled.

"Wait, are you lost like us?" The girl asked. Marisole gave her head a small shake and turned around, waving for them to follow. She lead them back to the entrance, clearing the rocks from the passageways she hadn't cleared. When they had all gotten outside, the miners started to rejoice and thank her. The sun was now somewhat visible, peaking over the horizon to bathe the world in morning light.

"Hey, we forgot about Zitsu in the cave." The guy, who had hugged her, informed the other miners.

"Oh yeah, that is right...whoops" The other guy trailed, then turned to Marisole who had already turned to go back into the mining cave when she heard them.

"Um...Thank you?" The girl called after her.

Marisole simply lifted up her hand in a W shape, her index finger, her middle finger and her ring finger sticking up while she kept her thumb and pinkie finger tucked, before disappearing into the darkness of the mining cave. The three miners looked at each other in puzzlement before shrugging and heading off.

* * *

"Watch out, Kioko!" Garris yelled out to the fairy mage, who had grown in size to be equal height as the monster. The monster swung a right hook and hit Kioko in the face causing her to fall backwards. As the huge girl hit the ground, the earth cracked underneath her and dirt was slung into the air.

The monster was a large white furry beast. There was a large gray stripe streaking down its back and its long hairless tail swung freely behind itself. Misura had compared it to a large furry rabbit, but it was hard to see how she thought that way with its eyes shining red and its long claws dark as obsidian. When it opened it mouth to roar, rows of pointed teeth could be seen. It looked more like some fluffy dragon, as Garris had said, but Misura disagreed to that.

"Nature's Wolf Howl!" From beside the fallen Kioko, Nick shouted out his spell. A green magic seal appeared in front of him for a split second before he opened his mouth and released a large sound vortex, fluttering with petals and leaves, that rippled the air and crashed right into the monster's form. Stumbling backwards from the damage of the attack, the monster narrowed its eyes at Nick and started heading towards him.

"Stardust Barrage!" Getting a lift from Nick, Garris lunged at the monster with bared fists. When in range, he let out a combo of punches at the monster's face, each punch giving off some mini explosion and singeing the monster's fur. Now more annoyed than injured, the monster let out a roar and smacked away the dirty blonde, who hit the ground rather hard.

"Hey! Don't hurt my guildmates you filthy beast!" Kioko shouted from behind the white furred monster, giving it a hard kick in the back and sending it falling forward. She repeatedly stopped on the monster's back until it turned over and kicked her off, struggling to get back off the ground.

"Nature's Wolf tail swipe!" Nick launched himself towards the monster, spinning in the air, his legs glowed green and he delivered a strong kick to the monster's face, causing the monster to go crashing back onto the dirt. Growling, the monster tried to pick itself up again, but was stopped as Nick gave it another 'tail swipe' to the head.

The battle was thus ended.

"Hey, no fair! I wanted a turn!" Misura shouted from the sidelines, supporting a sleeping Sol.

"You're too slow. We had to get it out of the way quickly." Garris shouted back at Misura from across the clearing as he picked himself up from his hard fall.

"Besides, you were half asleep when we got here anyway." Nick added. The dragon slayer pouted slightly before shoving Sol off of her as he started to drool, waking him up in the process. Balling her hands into fists, Misura shouted at her teammates "That isn't fair! Sol was leaning on me!"

"You can't redo the fight, Misura." Kioko sighed, shrinking back to her normal size.

"What do we do about the monster?" Garris asked, walking past the knocked out beast.

"Um, We can handle that! We already called the Wizard Council to bring someone over to take care of the beast!" Came a shout.

All five of the mages, looked towards the group of towns people that had gathered to watch. Nick gave a nervous wave and Kioko placed her hands on her hips with a proud smile.

"Are you guys from Fairytail?" Came another shout.

...

"What?! Do we look like we're from Fairytail ya dolts! We are from White diamond! White. Diamond." Kioko yelled angrily.

Mumbling passed through the gathered towns people. Most of it centered on how this was a new guild.

"Hmpf. Lets go back to the hotel and pick up our things. I wanna get back to the guild."

* * *

There was a sound of dripping water somewhere in the distance, but besides that Marisole could only hear her steps as she continued to go deeper in the mining cave. She had not sensed any type of body moving for a while, nor had she sensed any type of human heartbeat. She let out a deep sigh and was about to turn and head back, believing that this Zitsu guy had made his way out on his own.

However, the dark headed girl stopped as she began to feel something heading in her direction.

It wasn't a human though...

And it was gaining on her very quickly.

Whipping around and flashing her flashlight in the direction of the thing, she saw a large figure appear in the darkness. It was almost the same color as the shadows surrounding it, if not darker. It had a pointed snout and beady black eyes. Stepping out from the darkness into the light of the flashlight, it revealed to be 5 feet taller than Marisole and had a very lean, sleek body. Its mouth was agape and there was blood dripping from it. That's when she saw the collar on the monster's neck.

Suddenly, the monster looked behind itself and then turned to run forward, but its path was cut off as Marisole moved a giant boulder in its way. Skidding to a stop, the creature turned to glare at the dark headed girl, but then its eyes snapped to something behind her.

"Flame Dragon's Roar!"

Flame came barreling past Marisole and she squeaked, hopping away from the flames so she wouldn't get burned. The monster did the same, and stepped to the side to avoid getting burned. It snarled, eyes narrowing to the thing behind her.

Turning around, Marisole prepared herself to yell at the idiot that almost burned her, but instead spluttered out "K-Keylian? What are you doing here?"

The gray haired male was standing leisurely behind Marisole, his onyx colored eyes glancing at the dark headed female before he snorted "Please, move. I'm on a job and you're in the way. I do not wish to hurt you." Stepping up to her, he gently nudged her to move away.

Marisole huffed "I am too and you're in the way of my job!"

Keylian rolled his eyes from the creature and Marisole, a frown on his face. "What?"

"That beast that you attacked is one of the things I was told to come get out the mining cave. Thats Zitsu."

"Who..."

* * *

**So...Good? Good? Also, please excuse any grammar misspellings and such.^^**

**Still Taking OCs just in case any new people were wondering.**

_**Please review and give me some feedback on the chapter. I love seeing reviews because it makes me feel like i'm accomplishing something.**_

* * *

Next time on White Diamond: Will Marisole get to rescue Zitsu or will Keylian kill him? Oh no, guild master Daiya was kidnapped! What do these people want with her and will they be able to sustain Daiya as she unleashes hell upon them? Literally. Join us next time on White Diamond!


	5. Kidnapped

**Please excuse any grammar mistakes made during this chapter as my head wasn't entirely screwed all the way on while writing half of it.**

**I don't own Fairytail. That belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**I own the rights to White Diamond, however**

* * *

_We__ are the White Diamonds_

_Prepared for a fight_

_We shine and glisten_

_Let out our inner light_

* * *

_**Kidnapped**_

"Who..." Keylian asked, giving Marisole a weird stare. The stare didn't last long as the creature let out a fierce growl and pummeled Keylian to the ground, its jaws snapping furiously as it attempted to lodge its teeth into his shoulder. The dragon slayer flailed underneath the creature, taken by utter surprise, before his fists lit up in a blazing flame and he punched the creature off.

Flipping in the air and skidding onto the ground, the creature gnashed its teeth together in rage.

Marisole stood a ways off, unsure of what to do.

He was interfering in her job, but at the same time she was interfering in his. Either way, someone wasn't gonna finish they're job... and it wasn't going to be her. With hesitant steps, she moved in between the dragon slayer and the snarling beast.

"Hey, shhhh. Zitsu?" She asked, cautious hands held in front of her. The creature paused when she said its name, face dropping out of its feral look to a confused gaze. Then it remembered the opponent it was facing and its face scrunched back up into a snarl.

"Keylian, would you mind not looking so threatening." Marisole hissed, not even looking over her shoulder to glower at the gray headed male. All she heard was a gruff snort before he replied "I was sent here to kill a monster that has been killing sheep in a clearing. I tracked that thing from _its _kill to this cave. Now, if you mind, I would like to finish my job." he starting reaching out to grip her shoulder, but was stopped as four rock walls surged out of the ground and surrounded him, slanting upward to make a triangular shape.

The creature seemed to relax when the dragon slayer was no longer in sight and Marisole rested a cautious hand onto its back.

"Come on Zitsu, we should get you to your owners."

The black furred beast's mouth curled up into a smile, and its tongue lolled out freely when Marisole mentioned its owners. It let out a mangled bark, that echoed through the cave, then followed the earth mage as she started walking towards the entrance.

They left the dragon slayer behind as he yelled out angry curses and started pounding on the rock walls.

He ended up crushing the rock walls with his fists, but by that time Marisole had probably already returned Zitsu to his owner's and claimed her reward. He yelled out a few more curses, which echoed off the cave walls, then angrily stomped his way to the train station.

* * *

While Marisole and Keylian were finishing up their jobs, the five teenagers had arrived at the guild and was separating the jewels they were rewarded with.

It ended up with each of them getting 160,000 jewels and Marisole racing off to the bar to spend her jewels. Slamming her hand onto the wooden surface of the bar, she shouted at Gladio to go make her a pizza which only earned her a smack onto the head by Shogo, who commented about her lack of respect. Nick slid into one of the bar seats as well, waiting patiently for Gladio to pick up the orders from others before he placed one. A sudden shove to his shoulder caught the nature wolf mage off guard and he whipped around to bare his canines in the person's direction only to find a dark skinned boy standing there, about his age. His black hair was buzzed cut and his hazel eyes seemed to look down on Nick almost as if he was nothing, but a pest to him. A navy sleeveless jacket hung onto the boy's form along with a pair of black blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Whats up?" Nick asked, meeting the newcomer's eyes with slightly narrowed green one's.

"You mind getting up? There's no other seats and I wanna eat something." The boy said casually, eyes shifting away from Nick in disinterest. Nick's eyes narrowed further and he scoffed at him "Buddy, there's a seat right beside me and there's plenty of empty seats over there." he pointed across the bar to where a row of empty seats were on the right of Shogo.

"I said to get up." The boy snapped, his hazel eyes slowly drifting back to Nick's. The nature wolf mage bared his sharp teeth at him, as if to warn him to back off. Just then Gladio came over and huffed at the two, which made Nick turn his back on the newcomer to order something to eat.

The ink smeared yellow skinned bartender nodded at Nick after he was done ordering and then let his brown eyes snap towards the boy behind Nick. His eyes lingered on the newcomer for a while before huffing "Hyouma, if you've got nothing better to do with your senseless life, try and go make some friends because it looks like you don't have any." then he walked off, mumbling stuff about all the worthless people being accepted into White Diamond.

Hyouma's face turned red at his comment,probably from anger, then he turned around and stomped away.

When the boy had finally left his presence, Nick let out a long sigh of relief and turned towards the sound of sudden bickering. By the looks of it, Hyouma had just met Kioko and she didn't seem so thrilled about him trying to tell her to move while she was talking to Gilbert, who was scowling at the newcomer. Hyouma soon started yelling back and then the two were getting ready to brawl.

"Great, now we have two hotheads in this guild." Gladio sighed when he came back out of the kitchen, grease now stuck onto his scruffy green hair. He placed the bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of the male then whisked off to Misura, who was yelling at him about her pizza that hadn't come yet, and Shogo. who was sitting on the side of her with a very annoyed expression. Trying his best to block out the loud noises, Nick focused on shoveling the dessert into his mouth.

"Excuse me."

He stopped when he heard something that sounded like squeaking. Looking to his left and to his right, he shrugged and continued to eat.

A hand reached out to grab onto Nick's hoodie and he instinctively turned around with a glare. Only to find a 13 year old girl standing there, now cowering. She was dressed in a light orange shirt and a brown skirt, her orange sandles awkwardly supporting her as she shivered in fright. He noticed that her hair was a cherry blossom color, fading to white, and her hair stopped at the middle of her back. There was also a gold and silver locket hanging from her neck, a elegant looking design drawn on it.

"Oh, sorry sorry. I thought you was Hyouma or somebody." Nick said, reaching out to touch the girl, but scared that if he did she would break into sobs. The girl shook her head softly and looked at him with watering sky blue eyes, sniffling softly.

"I-I was wondering where you got the i-ice cream." She asked in a hushed tone, making Nick have to strain to hear her.

"I bought it.'

"oh...I don't have any money..." She whispered, light blue eyes drifting downward. She began to turn away, probably to go retreat to whatever shadowed corner of the guild she emerged from, when Nick said that she could have the rest of his. Her eyes lit up in joy and a small smirk flashed on her face "Really?" she spluttered out.

"Yeah go ahead."

Scrambling onto the seat next to Nick, she carefully slid the bowl in front of her and started eating.

Nick smiled to himself softly, and turned away, his gaze catching a fleeing figure from the top of the stairs. The figure ended up almost falling down the steps, but was saved by a smaller figure with a pair of wings sprouting from it.

When the two had made it safely to the floor, Nick could see Jackie standing there with her red exceed beside her. Her black hair looked pretty tossed around and there was a rip on the side of her black skirt. The exceed beside her looked no better, its red and white fur in tangles and its sea-green eyes flashing in slight panic. Its black crop top, shorts and bow was pretty much in the same condition as Jackie's.

Gladio seemed to notice the shadow mage's sudden appearance and turned to her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What happened to you two?" he called.

The black haired girl was panting as she shouted out to the guild "The guild master has been kidnapped!"

A chorus of gasps and shouting followed her words, sending the guild into disarray and a little bit of disbelief. Beckoning the girl over to the bar, Shogo and Gladio asked the girl what had happened, which sent her into a flurry of words as she tried to explain what she had witnessed. Her exceed ended telling the story instead, as the girl was unable to explain.

"We were heading upstairs to find Gerrad and see if he could heal Jackie because she had gotten hurt while fighting a few guys in an alleyway yesterday, but when we got up to the leader's room we found that Gerrad was knocked out by the door and there were these people in the room. They were dressed in these black robes and had hoods that were covering their faces. One of them spotted us and held up his hand. His hand kinda projected this weird aura into the room when it started glowing white and he shot this beam at us. He ended up missing, but his magic burnt the wall I was beside. I reached out to grab Jackie and haul her out the room, but then I saw that they had guild master Daiya and hesitated. My hesitation allowed one of the people to lunge forward and grab onto Jackie's skirt. I attacked them and then pushed Jackie out of the room...and I don't know where they took her..." The red and white furred cat said.

"Oh no...Come on Ash." Shogo said to his small owl ,that was sitting on the bar counter, as he got up and sprinted up the staircase. Seeing the blue haired man take off up the stairs, Kioko turned away from her dispute with Hyouma to follow the older male, Gilbert tagging along as well.

"Hey, blueberry, whats going- whoa...okay." The fairy mage stopped at the doorway as she took in the appearance of the room. There was a giant hole in the side of the room, and there were plenty of things tossed around the room, not to mention a couple of beer bottles. There was also a weird looking star symbol on the wall, with six points on it, instead of five, and a circle going around it.

Shogo took one look at it and frowned slightly, mumbling something before turning to Gerrad, who had a bloody gash on the side of his head.

"Whats that?" The cotton candy headed girl asked, staring at the six tipped star.

"That's the Star of david..." Shogo told her, shaking the past out healer "It's suppose to be represent a divine mind or God's wisdom. It can also be used as protection from evil spirits, i'm just not sure why it would be drawn onto the wall."

"Maybe the people that came to get Daiya did it." Gilbert suggested.

",but why..." was Shogo's only response as the red eyed healer suddenly leaped of the ground and stumbled to get up. His bandanna was soaked in blood and some of it was caking the side of his face. His white sweater also had flecks of dried blood on it. Turning towards Kioko and Gilbert, who were standing awkwardly to the side of the room, he told them to go and get him some medical supplies from his office down the hall.

When the two of them left the room, Shogo turned towards the doctor with a frown "What happened?"

"I honestly don't know what happened. I was coming from my office to go to Daiya's office, but as soon as I opened the door I was blown back by some white light and then everything went blank."

"I'm afraid that you were attacked by a group of people in robes. They took guild master Daiya."

"What?!" The doctor shouted, red eyes flashing as his hands suddenly balled into fists. "Well, we've got to go get her. What are you guys doing standing around?!"

The blue haired male was surprised by the doctor's outburst, his blue eyes widening slightly before he sighed "I am as eager to find her as you are, but I do not know what direction she headed in..."

"Um...I-I can help you with that problem..." A meek voice startled the two adults, the two of them turning around to the doorway where Nick was standing with a 13 year old girl beside him. Jackie and her exceed were standing eagerly behind the two others.

* * *

"What do you guys even want?"

"Quiet, insolent demon."

"Oh... You're one of those _religious_ people aren't you. Is that what you want? To **cleanse** me?"

"I said quiet!"

"It won't work. I'm not a demon, it's my ma-"

"**QUIET!**"

Someone kicked her on the side of her face, making the short haired female fall onto her stomach. She would've launched herself at the person if she wasn't blind folded and her hands weren't tied together. "Damn you people. Burn in hell." She hissed as she felt warm blood starting to drip down the side of her face.

"After you, sweetie." Said another voice, different from the voice of the person who kicked her.

Daiya hadn't fought the people that bound her and blindfolded her. No, she was too curious to see why they had kidnapped her in the first place and now that she had found out that they only needed to 'cleanse' her, she felt the impulse to laugh.

"Hey, listen. I've got a guild to run." the guild master said calmly, slowly trying to undo the binds that were holding her. Some type of liquid was suddenly sprayed onto her and she flinched as it came into contact with her tattoos on her exposed stomach. Almost instantly, the tattoos started to burn and let off smoke from her body. "Holy water!? Are you serious?" The guild master yelled out to the people she couldn't see.

"Dead serious." Came a new voice, one that sounded aged.

Chanting soon started to take up the sound around her and she realized that the people were chanting out a type of spell.

"I'm going to kill you all." The guild master growled, feeling her body gain a burning sensation from the spell they were chanting.

* * *

"Time magic?" Shogo asked, now kneeling in front of the 13 year old girl. She glanced up at Nick before nodding slowly.

"I-I can go back in time for a limited amount of time. I can only go back 20 minutes ago, h-however and I can't stay there for t-too long." She explained, trying to hide herself from the man's concentrated stare.

On the side of the room, Kioko and Gilbert were trying to help Gerrad wrap his head in gauze since he couldn't really use his own magic to heal himself. The doctor had managed to clean and bandage his wound by removing his bandanna and practically drowning the injury in alcohol.

"Well, you should hurry up and do that. Who knows what they're doing to master Daiya." Gerrad snapped from across the room, tying his bandanna back onto his head.

"U-uh...Right. I should." The young girl said, nodding her head absentmindedly before stepping from behind Nick. She waved her hands at them, gesturing for them to take a couple steps back.

The small girl stood in the middle of the room, her feet a few inches apart, and clasped her hands together in concentration. A white light enveloped the flowery haired girl, consuming her until there was nothing, but a white blob where she once stood. The blob hovered in the air for a few moments before shattering and collapsing to the ground. The shards of light slowly faded away, leaving nothing behind except an empty space where the girl once stood.

"Where'd she go?" Gilbert asked, his eyes wide from the display.

"Not Where. When." Nick muttered in reply, shifting his feet impatiently.

From Shogo's shoulder, Ash swooped down towards the spot that the girl had disappeared at. The little gray owl's head seemed to be following something with his eyes, but when Shogo looked in the direction that it was looking he saw nothing, but a half destroyed office.

"I can feel her presence." Jackie's exceed spoke, walking over to Ash, who gave her a skeptical look.

"What do you mean, Magnolia." Jackie asked, following her exceed to stand in the middle of the room.

"It's hard to explain. Its like shes here, but at the same time she isn't." The red cat mumbled to herself, confusion plastered on her features.

Suddenly, Ash started frantically flapping his wings and took off into the air, swooping onto it's owner's white long coat. Magnolia had pushed, more like shoved, Jackie away from the center of the room hurriedly, returning her back to her spot beside Nick. A white light seem to erupt from nowhere, dropping the 13 year old girl out of it's light and onto the floor. As soon as she touched the wooden floor, the light dispersed into thin air.

"They took her into a sewer drain about a couple streets from here." She informed them, returning to Nick's side.

"Alright then, lets get going." Kioko said impatienly, fairy wings now emerged from her back to allow her to hover over the flooring. Gerrad nodded in agreement, walking over to the large hole on the side of the wall and jumping out of it.

"Nick, Jackie and Magnolia. You three should head downstairs and held Gladio calm down the guild. Tell them that a rescue party had already been sent for her, and that there is no need to worry. If you see anyone suspicious in the guild, perhaps wearing a black robe, watch them closely and don't let them out of your site." Shogo instructed the two teenagers and the exceed, then turned towards the 13 year old girl that was about to follow Nick out the room "New girl, you come with us."

The girl faltered, blue eyes filled with fear as she turned to the older male.

Shogo ignored her hesitance and turned to Gilbert and Kioko on the side of the room, beckoning them to follow him.

* * *

Daiya felt like her body was being consumed by fire. All she could do was sit there and growl to herself as the people around chanted out their useless spell. The spell wasn't going to do what the people wanted, but it sure was causing the guild master a lot of pain.

"Can you guys just **shut up**!" The blindfolded women screamed.

Her body wasn't reacting very well to spell and now that they were almost done with the chanting, she could feel herself getting angry.

As the sound around her finally died down, she almost wanted to laugh at their stupidity. They hadn't done anything, but given themselves a death sentence.

"Why isn't it working, Pastor Fleck?" A voice shouted out, followed by a bunch of worried mumbling.

"I-I don't know." The aged voice replied.

"_Idiots._" Daiya growled irritably, snapping the ropes that was binding her arms together. As soon as she had done that, the room seemed to quiet down as they watched the guild master slowly pull herself onto her feet. She looked a lot different than when they had first brought her here. She had been... less menacing.

The guild master didn't move at first. She just stood there and let the people around her take in her change in appearance. Where she had once looked like a normal human with weird looking tattoos and a messy haircut, now the woman had thick brown horns curling from her gray hair, resembling horns of a ram. What had once been fingers were reduced to large black claws dripping with some unknown black liquid. Even the woman's posture had changed as she was now hunched over like some type of monster. The tattoos scattered along her torso and neck seemed to be radiating a dangerous aura in the air as they glowed black. Ripping the blindfold from her eyes so she could rake her vision across the audience that was watching her with fear, she stopped searching when her eyes landed on an old looking man with wispy white hair.

The man gasped at the black eyed woman that was trying to stare him down, before slowly narrowing his eyes and scoffed. "Ms. Mondo, its been a while. I thought I would never see you again."

The guild master rolled her eyes, annoyed by the way he addressed her, and shot back a reply "Can't say I'm too happy to see you."

"Likewise." The man grunted.

Daiya rolled her eyes again before turning her attention to the audience of black robed people that was watching the two of them with interest. Waving her clawed hands in their direction, a large black magic seal flashed underneath them and she muttered out a spell, almost laughing at the sudden horror in their eyes. "_Demon_ _rage:_ _Hell_ _fire._"

Large black flames consumed the people in screams and wails of pain, making Daiya smile sadistically and turn back towards the unharmed Pastor.

"You've changed, Ms. Mondo."

"You haven't. You're still the same smelly old man that mentored me back then."

"Before the accident."

"Grrrrr. Don't you dare fucking bring that up, that was all your fault and you know it!" The gray haired woman roared, lunging towards the white robed man with outstretched claws.

"Heaven's light: Sphere."

Daiya found herself crashing into a transparent white orb that had formed itself around the old man. From inside, the man smirked victoriously, almost as if he had already won. With a sudden black flash around her black claws, the guild master started to stab at the sphere furiously. Her efforts seemed fruitless at first, as the old man just continued to stare at her with a triumphant smirk on his face, but then the white orb started to crack a little. Then it started to splinter, and then it shattered.

Taking a couple steps backwards, the man looked surprised before a cool smile winded itself on his face "You've gotten stronger, Ms. Mondo, you used to not be able to break that."

With narrowed black eyes, the short haired woman propelled herself forward again.

"Demon rage: Break!"

Her claws lit up in a flurry of black fire, then she swiped outwards towards the man, but ended up only shredding his robe into two. The man tutted at her, staring down at his white robe in disappointment before discarding it and stepping back a few feet as the guild master continued to rain down on him with slashes and punches. "You're getting good." The pastor praised as she sliced a long cut down his forearms, which started oozing with black liquid. Daiya only smiled when she saw her old mentor flinch as the liquid started spreading underneath his skin.

"Tsk, troublesome child." He growled, holding up his uninjured arm. An intense white beam exploded from the palm of his hand and shot out towards Daiya, which she narrowly dodged then rammed the older man with her curled horns. Falling onto his back, the man winced at the impact of his body onto the floor.

He tried to scramble his way back onto his feet, but he was stopped as his opponent pressed her dirty white sandle onto his uninjured arm and pinned him to the floor. "Hmpf, stronger indeed." he hissed.

"You always were a shitty teacher." Daiya growled, gazing down at her old mentor with a disgusted look.

"I taught you everything you know!"

"You taught me nothing! After the accident, you tried to kill me." The woman shouted, black eyes narrowing and she grounded the heel of her sandle into the man's arm, causing him to wince in pain.

"You were a monster." He hissed at her, his face scrunching up to mirror her's "You still are. Look at you, you killed all those people without a thought and now you're going to kill me."

"Shut up, old geezer, you don't know anything. I've changed. You , on the other hand, have not. _Demon rage: Hell_ _fi_"

A sudden boom made Daiya stop in the middle of her spell and snap her attention to the door on the far side of the room. The door was actually on the ground now, unhinged from its doorway by a fairy mage and a man in a white sweater that stood there with a frowns carved into their faces.

"Was it necessary to knock the door completely off its hinges?" An annoyed voice said from behind them as a blue haired man walked into sight.

The short haired guild master would've smiled if it weren't for the sudden blast of magic that knocked her off of her opponent trapped underneath her. She tumbled onto the floor, and instantly jumped back onto her feet, lips pulled back in a snarl only to find that her opponent was... gone.

"He disappeared into thin air." A soft voice said from the doorway, making the guild master turn back to the guild members that had distracted her.

"Ah! Gerrad, Shogo, Gilbert and Kioko. How nice of you guys to join me. I'm pretty much finished here however, so you guys can head back to the guild." The older woman greeted the guild members with a large smile, walking over to them. She ignored the fact that each of them were staring at her as if she was some sort of monster, besides Shogo who looked at her in suspicion, and slowly shifted back into her normal appearance.

"You must be the new." Daiya cooed, crouching down so that she was face to face with the 13 year old girl. "Whats your name?"

"T-Terra..." the blossom haired girl squeaked in reply, her light blue eyes filled with slight fear.

"Nice name, kid." She chuckled, patting the girl softly on the head then stood up and turned towards Gerrad "You know, you aren't very helpful when you're knocked out. I needed your help."

"Well you obviously didn't need my help while you were here." The doctor sighed, gesturing towards the multiple bodies that were burnt to a crisp.

"Yeah, guess you're right. Anyway, let's head back to the guild, I'm pretty hungry." The guild master chuckled, turning on her heel and walking away from the rescue team that just stared after her with confusion.

* * *

When they had gotten back to the guild, Daiya informed everyone that she was alright and that she hadn't been harm during the kidnapping, which seemed to calm the guild down. Some of the other guild members had went out to see if they could find the guild master themselves, but, obviously, failed to do so.

Everything pretty much returned to its normal self.

"Daiya...Are you sure that everything is alright? I mean, you usually don't use your Demon magic for anything if you don't need it."

"Gerrad, I assure you, I am fine."

"Then who was that old man that was pinned underneath you when w-"

"Gerrad! Everything is fine."

"O-okay..."

Guild Master Daiya entered her office cautiously, half expecting to see a cluster of black robed people going through her things, but instead found that the office looked fine. The hole that had been blasted into the wall was under repairs, thanks to Gladio, and the symbol that was on her wall was now washed away, also thanks to Gladio.

The woman gave a exasperated sigh and flopped into her chair, her gaze directed to the ceiling. After a while of staring, she slowly closed her eyes and hissed while curling and uncurling her hand "Damn you ,Fleck. Damn you and your stupid ritual. It's your fault, not mine."

* * *

**I didn't plan for this chapter to be this long.**

**I don't even know where I was going with half of this chapter as I was relying on my writing instincts to string along ideas based off of character description and Daiya's background. Anyway, I think some parts may be rushed or...bland, because I have somewhat of a writers block and also half of my writing got erased when my apartment's power turned off unexpectedly. So yeah...enjoy?**

**Oh! **_Please leave a review. I love them._

**Hyouma and Terra's wonderful characters do not come from my unorganized mind.**

* * *

Next on White Diamond: Who's this mysterious person showing up at the guild asking for Marisole. Oh shit, why does he want to hurt her!?


	6. Gray eyes

**Sorry this wasn't up sooner. I was stalling. **

**Stalling so hard.**

**So. Anyone here a Supernatural fan? Because I'm pretty addicted to that series now even though I just started season 4 and there'd like...6 more seasons to watch. **

**Once again, please forgive any spelling mistakes. **

* * *

_We are the White Diamonds_

_Prepared for a fight_

_We shine and glisten_

_Let out our inner light_

* * *

**Gray eyes**

Silvermist was a bit too quiet today.

Fog was surrounding the town while a gray sky stretched overhead, filling the air with a vibe of unsettling. The nearest coffee shop wasn't having many customers today because of the gloomy weather, but the few that were there enjoyed the silence.

One of the customers had taken refuge to a shadowy corner, a black cloak pulled over itself to hide its figure, while brown eyes searched over the occupants of the store. Slowly, it reached out for small cup of black coffee sitting on the table, brown eyes still looking.

The silence seemed to unnerve the cloaked figure, putting it on edge.

**"Water dragon's whirlpool!" **

A scream ripped through the air, starling the figure, and soon afterwards a wave of water crashed through the side of the coffee shop, washing away many of its occupants in the process. However, a new figure now laid among the, now broken, coffee shop. It was brown headed burly man, with a patched bag in his hand. The man grumbled out something unrecognizable before coughing up water, struggling to get up.

"Water tailwhip!"

The man didn't get to finish coughing up his water as a whip-like water tendril came crashing from seemingly nowhere, lashing the man on his shoulder and causing a deep gash there, resulting in the man to fail in his attempts to rise.

From the hole in the coffee shop walked three figures, who all glared at the man angrily while ignoring the coffee shop's occupants as they watched the scene.

Suddenly a small pink headed girl shot forward, small wings flapping furiously behind herself as she pulled the man off of the water soaked ground and up to face her. "Scumbag, give up the money!" she hissed. The man didn't reply to her, only narrowed his eyes which resulted in her throwing the man through the roof of the store.

"Come on Misura, Sol, we gotta go get him." The pink haired girl said to the other two.

"I don't see why you threw him through the ceiling." The only male of the group sighed.

"It's for show." The girl replied again, waving to the coffee shop occupants that were now watching with horror.

The other girl of the group chuckled lightly and turned to walk out of the shop as the male jogged to keep up with her. After getting tired of waving, the pink haired girl followed after them.

The cloaked man had been saved from the water wave that suddenly crashed through the wall, him flipping over the table instinctively and using it as a shield from the liquid had granted quite effective. However, the water managed to dampen his navy blue boots and the ends of his cloak.

"Pshhh, I hate water." He muttered to himself, heading around the table to stare disdainfully at his cup of black coffee that had been knocked over. "Grrrrr, stupid teenagers" he growled ",but no matter. I'll be out of this retched town soon enough."

Then, with a swish of his cape, he had turned and walked out the destroyed coffee shop, after the direction that the teenagers had taken.

* * *

The group of teenagers had _almost_ taken down the bandit. They were so close and had the guy surrounded, but it ended up with Sol trying to launch a storm attack and Kioko racing forward at the same time, which ended up with the fairy mage getting angry and chasing Sol while Misura watched the two aaaannnndddd the bandit slipped away.

Whoops.

"Sol's fault." Kioko hissed, arms crossed begrudgingly as they trudged back to the guild.

"No one told you to fly directly in my line of fire." Sol sighed, also crossing his arms.

"Guys guys, can we just leave this alone? It's not a matter of who did it, it's the fact the thief got away." Misura chimed in, looking between her two companions that walked with they're gazes anywhere, but on each other.

"Wait a minute. Then it's your fault!" Kioko said, whipping around to point an accusing figure at the dragon slayer, who would've just admitted defeat if Sol hadn't jumped to her defense. "Hey, don't go blaming this on her. If you hadn't flown into my attack she wouldn't have become distracted."

"It doesn't explain her actions! She wasn't in a fight so she had no reason to take her eyes off the thief."

"Okay. You guys go ahead and argue, I'm gonna continue walking." Misura sighed, walking away from the bickering duo. _And I thought that Kioko and Hyouma was the only two hotheads in the guild. _she thought to herself, looking over her shoulder at the pair who had now angered some bikers who was walking in their path. _Well, I guess Kioko can make anyone angry. _

Misura walked on by herself, the sound of arguing slowly began to drown out as she neared the guild. Upon entering the half shaped sphere of a building, the water dragon slayer could clearly see that there wasn't much extraordinary happening. Besides a couple new faces,a tiny brawl happening in the back of the guild, and some guy sitting in the back of the room with a cloak on, everything seemed totally fine.

Cassandra and Marisole sat off in the corner of the bar, talking among themselves. Or it was more of Cassandra talking while Marisole lazily sucked at the pink lemonade in her hands, dully listening to the girl as she chattered away. "Marisole, did you see the new girl who came into the guild this morning? There weren't a lot of people here early in the morning, but I came in early to help Gladio and then this girl practically bursts through the door with some scythe in her hand. It had this skull on the top of it and it actually looked pretty cool, but anyway, she just waltz right up into the guild like it was nobodies business and demanded she be a part of this guild. Now Gladio, offended by her rudeness, told her to turn around and go home, but I told her to ig-"

"Hey, Cassandra." Marisole interrupted the girl's story, her attention pointed to the cloaked guy in the back of the guild who hadn't moved.

"Hmm, what is it?" The raven girl replied, leaning towards her friend to see what she was staring at.

"Who's that guy?"

"Oh. He just came in here a few minutes ago. He didn't say anything he just went to the back of the room and sat down. I'm guessing that he's already a guild member that we don't know about because I'm sure no one is stupid enough to just waltz right in here. Why do you care? Oooohhh, do you have a crush on him?"

Marisole almost choked on her drink when she said that and gave the shadow mage a disgusted look. "Ew, No Cassi, that guy looks way older than me and oddly familiar..."

"Ah. So you've seen him before, hmmmm?" Cassandra chuckled, elbowing Marisole in the side playfully, who only shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Anyway, I'll continue my story about the new grim reaper looking girl later, I promised Jackie that I'd meet her at the train station for a mission. Bye."

The dark brown headed girl didn't even get to wave goodbye before Cassandra had turned around to walk towards the door, leaving her in silence. From across the room she could now see that Gilbert was trying to get some type of reaction from the cloaked guy, but wasn't really getting any. The blonde started to reach out to pull the guy's hood back, but when the man turned around and growled something, Gilbert's face paled a bit and he held up his hands defensively before scurrying away.

When the guy settled back down in his seat, his gray eyes stared over to Marisole's watching face and narrowed, a frown deepening on his hooded expression.

Marisole ended up mimicking the guy's face and staring back, which seemed like some sort of challenge to both of them so they were soon glaring each other down in a staring contest.

"Marisole, I believe you owe me some jewels."

Inwardly, the dark brown headed girl sighed, but didn't move her gray eyes from her opponent. "Keylian, I have no idea what you are talking about." she scoffed, her fingers lightly drumming along the surface of the bar.

"I'm pretty sure you do know, you interrupted my job. Also, I sorta helped you with your job because I'm the one who chased the creäture into the cave, anyway. So, you owe me." Keylian scoffed back.

Marisole didn't reply to him this time, only grunted, still concentrating on the cloaked man.

"Yo." The dragon slayer hissed, leaning in front of her to cut off the staring contest "Are you listening to me?"

Marisole scowled at him, angry that he had severed the stubborn contest, and snorted "Yes I was listening to your rambling and I am not giving you any jewels. Those are mine. Not yours. If you want money you can just go do one of your S-class missions." she waved her hand at him, as if dismissing him. However, the gray-haired boy didn't move and continued to stare at her as if expecting something.

Marisole huffed at him, and glanced back at the cloaked figure who know had its attention elsewhere.

"Hey listen, how about I buy you something to drink instead, okay?" She finally sighed, turning back to the taller male.

"How about something to eat and drink?" He pushed further.

"I guess... So, deal?" She asked.

Keylian swung his legs around to face the bar counter instead of Marisole and called out for Gladio.

"Hey, what can I get for you Keylian?" The green haired man asked, his eyes skeptically glancing over to the dark headed girl by his side, before focusing them on the dragon slayer. "I'll have some noodles, Gladio, with a slice of ham and a strawberry shake."

The bartender nodded then glanced over to Marisole as she slid some jewels over towards him. Suspiciously eyeing Keylian, he swiped up the jewels and disappeared into the kitchen.

When he was gone, the onyx eyed male turned back to Marisole "So, who's the guy in the back of the room you were eyeing at? Your boyfriend finally decide to join the guild or something?" he asked.

Marisole frowned at him, gray eyes narrowing slightly. "Why does everyone think that I care about that guy back there?"

"Well you were staring at him pretty hard."

"It was a...a..um...uh...it was a...staring contest... Hey, don't laugh at me!"

Keylian was chuckling now, amused by Marisole's confession, "You were having a staring contest with a stranger? That sounds pretty creepy to me."

"Don't judge me. He was staring at me first."

"Even more creepier." Keylian chuckled again, turning forward as Gladio brought in the food, then whisked off to another customer. Keylian dug into his noodles immediately, but slid the slice of ham and strawberry shake towards Marisole. "Take the food." He ordered.

"If you were gonna order extra stuff just to give it to me I would've kept my jewels, but thanks anyway." Marisole said, grabbing the strawberry shake, but leaving the piece of ham alone.

"You're welcome." He replied through mouthfuls of noodles.

The silence of eating would've been enjoyable if it weren't for the scream that suddenly ripped through the air and alerted the guild of danger. Gilbert had been taken by surprise from a sudden hand that had wrapped around his neck and slammed him to the ground, making him scream. Above him hovered the cloaked man, pressing the younger blonde onto the floor boards while he squirmed desperately. The man's hand was bawled into a fist, and engulfed in a gray color. He reeled backwards to punch Gilbert when a shadowy like spear came shooting across the guild and whizzed by the cloaked man's face.

"Who are you?!" Yelling rang out from the top of the stairway where an enraged doctor stood, another shadow spear clenched in his fist. From the right of him was a large window, where Daiya's head peeked out curiously and eyed the cloaked man with a stern expression.

The gray eyed man was now the attention of everyone and he slowly removed himself off of the blonde underneath him, who crawled onto his feet and took a couple of steps away before scowling in the mysterious man's direction. The hooded male ignored Gilbert and turned to Gerrad as he slowly walked down from the stairs, yelling at the man to leave if he intended to harm.

"I have no business with the likes of you." The cloaked man sighed irritably "I am only here for one individual."

"If you intend to harm that _individual_ in this guild, then I think you're sadly mistaken."

Gray eyes narrowed, the cloaked man held out the palm of his hand as a sudden gray whip formed into his grasp and he lunged towards the doctor head on. Planning on ramming his opponent, the male was left stumbling as the doctor dissolved into a shadowy puddle and slid across the floor.

"I'll ask again, who are you." Even though he was no longer in a stable form, Gerrad's voice rang out into the guild.

"You may call me Marquis." The cloaked male hissed, his eyes whipping through the audience of mages that watched with angry faces. His eyes thus landed on Marisole and Keylian who were sitting at the bar watching the fight with interest. Marisole almost seemed surprised as the man started to walk in their direction, but was cut off as Garris stepped into his path with a scowling face.

"I don't think so b-." Garris's statement was cut short as Marquis grabbed the blonde's shoulder and carelessly flung him across the guild, causing the blonde to fly _through_ the nearest wall.

That seemed to be some type of alarm to the guildmates as all of them sprung into action after that. Soon everyone was trying to grab, punch, strangle or hurt the cloaked man who leisurely dodged all of their attacks and continued to throw anyone in arm's reach towards a wall (which only made more holes in the guild's walls)

As Marquis carelessly leaped out of any attacker's way, he started marching towards the bar again while his other hand glowed a bright gray. Gerrad's hand shot out from the shadows underneath him and tripped him up, causing the hooded male to stumble forward and lose his balance. This left the gray eyed man defenseless for a while, and a few attackers got their lucky hits in before he regained balance and whipped them backwards with his whip. Hyouma had tried to catch him by surprise by leaping into the air and attacking him from above, but Marquis only shot his whip out towards Hyouma and wrapped it around his hand, flinging him onto the sidelines with the rest of the battle hungry mages.

Once again, Gerrad's hand shot out from the shadows on the floor, but Marquis was prepared this time as he wrapped his whip towards the doctor's outstretched hand, and pulled him from the darkness. By now Marquis's hand was glowing dangerously bright, and instead of shooting the magic at Marisole like he intended to, he let out the built up magic beam on Gerrad.

Far away, it would've caused minor damage. Up close, it was overwhelming.

Blasting a large hole where the front doors was and carrying Gerrad with it, the doctor crashed onto the pavement outside with large bleeding wounds, scorched skin and singed hair. The blast had also caused damage to those that had strayed too close to Marquis while he let off the beam.

"Whats the big idea?" A large hand grabbed onto the man's cloak and spun him around. Keylian's furious face was now a few inches from the attacker, his onyx eyes boring into Marquis's.

"Get off, you brute." Marquis growled, shoving the taller male off of him and backing away a few spaces. Most of the guild members were tending to their hurt comrades now, half of them circling the injured doctor outside. The ones that chose to continue fighting Marquis were ready to jump at any moment, but Keylian's heated gaze made them hesitate.

"Back down, guildmates." Keylian boomed "I'll handle this joker by myself."

"I have no time for you." The cloaked man stated gruffly, moving to walk past the enraged dragon slayer and to the dark headed girl who still hadn't moved from her seat, but was staring at him like he was crazy.

Once again, Keylian grabbed onto the man's cloaked shoulder, but this time his hand was consumed in flames. "You're not hurting anymore of my guildmates!" he snarled, then threw the man towards the giant hole in the guild.

Marquis flew through the destroyed entrance, doing a flip in the air to land onto his feet. A look of irritation mixed with determination was now pasted on his face. A growl slowly formed in his throat, gray eyes narrowing as he shed his cloak and formed a fighting stance. Now that his whole body was revealed, the man was dressed in a Hakama, but it was tighter around the leg area than a regular Hakama."Alright, You want to fight. Lets fight." He snarled as Keylian stepped through the large hole. Marisole was no longer in sight, but he would deal with her later.

Holding out the palm of his hand, a gray whip formed into Marquis's hand.

He didn't hesitate as he lashed it towards Keylian.

However, the dragon slayer didn't even flinch as the whip headed his way. Instead, he outstretched his hand towards the whip as it came speeding in his direction and right before it could land a hit, he grabbed it. Almost immediately after he had grabbed the weapon, his hand lit up in flames and consumed the whip entirely which forced Marquis to let go of the whip unless he wanted to get burned. That didn't faze the gray eyed man and he simply formed another whip and lashed out at him again. This time it was headed lower and wrapped around Keylian's leg.

Yanking the whip back and dragging Keylian with him, Marquis waited until he was in range before holding up the other hand and shooting a magic beam at the dragon slayer. Though the beam was weaker this time it should've still done some damage, but flames soon engulfed the beam as Keylian made a wall of fire as a shield. "I Don't think so." Keylian hissed, kicking Marquis's feet from under him and tripping him.

Leaping to pin the boy onto the ground, Keylian know towered above his opponent with his hand pressing down on Marquis's shoulder. "Why don't you tell me why you're here." Keylian growled.

"How about I not tell you." Marquis sneered, and there was a sudden flash of gray light. Pushing himself off of Marquis, Keylian barely dodged a gray spear that had been aiming for his chest. Skidding onto the ground, the dragon slayer instantly shot himself back into battle.

"Flame dragon's Sword horn." Keylian growled, his whole body lighting up in flames as he continued running. With the little time he was given to dodge the attack, Marquis backflipped over the dragon slayer as he charged and landed behind him, giving Marquis the opportunity to land a hit onto his back with the whip. All Keylian did was turn around and repeat the attack, but instead of dodging him this time Marquis chanted "Energy Molding magic: Spikes." and bent down to punch the ground.

Gray spikes protruded from the ground and Keylian had to skid to a stop to avoid being shred to pieces. Huffing angrily, the gray haired male glared at Marquis before taking a couple of steps backwards and jumping over the spikes. Landing besides Marquis, he got a lucky punch to the man's gut and kicked the him onto the ground. As soon as Marquis hit the ground, the spikes dispersed, but Marquis chanted something else "Energy Molding Magic: Vines."

Before he could register it, Gray vines had exploded from the ground and raced towards Keylian. Hissing, the dragon slayer lashed out at them. He split most of them in half and dodged the others, but a lone vine caught him by surprise as it latched onto his neck and pulled him to the ground. He would've easily ripped the vine in half if it weren't for the sudden fatigue that washed over him.

Marquis was up now, towering over the dragon slayer who could only glare up at his attacker in rage. "Flame...Dragon...Roar!" Even though drained, Keylian had enough magic left in him to blast Marquis off of his feet and across the area surrounding White diamond. Marquis ended up landing in an alleyway of the nearby building's, causing a lot disturbance of the trash cans and animals hidden there. The roar had also burned away the vine that was wrapped around his neck.

Slowly lifting himself onto his feet, Keylian let out an exasperated huff. It felt as if he had just used up half of his magic in one roar.

"The reason you are so tired." Marquis's voice shouted from the alleryway as his figure appeared in the entryway "Is because I just stole half of the energy that you possess right now and tranferred it to me."

"Bastard. Flame dragon's claw." Keylian hissed, obviously not ready to give in to this guy even though drained. Feet igniting in brilliant flames, the dragon slayer propelled himself towards the energy mage, leaping into the air and spinning to increase the power of his kick. However Marquis easily caught the heel of his foot as it came down, glaring at the dragon slayer with uninterest as he snorted "I do believe that you are still drained."

Keylian huffed irritably then took in a deep breath.

Flames poured out the Flame dragon slayer's mouth as he roared, sending Marquis flying once more. This time the gray eyed man hit a building, cracking the side of it at the impact. Right as he hit the ground, Marquis was back up and was now being propelled towards Keylian by a jet of gray energy being blasted from his feet. However, he never made it to Keylian as a giant rock slammed into him and threw him off course causing him to crash onto the ground, cracking it where he landed. Marquis looked up to see where the rock had came from and found a dark brown headed girl now standing beside Keylian with a frown on her face. Her cloak swayed around her as she scowled at the man.

Keylian was frowning at her almost as if he was disappointed that she helped him

"What do you want? Why can't you just leave?" Marisole shouted at the man, who had now lifted himself onto his feet to glare at her.

"You..." He growled, eyes narrowing as he spoke "I want you dead."

Propelling himself forward with the gray energy once more, Marquis now headed straight towards Marisole, who quickly used her earth magic to form a wall to stop him from charging. He didn't stop though, and flew straight through the rock wall, but now Keylian and Marisole had both disappeared from their previous position and was now behind the brown headed man.

"I didn't ask for your help." Keylian huffed at her.

"Well this isn't your battle. He's after me."

"Which is why you shouldn't be here."

Marisole grunted at him as Marquis had now spotted their position and charged at them once more, but was stopped as a shadow spear zipped through the air and spiked his shoulder, causing the man to be thrown off his target and crash onto the ground. Gerrad was up now, standing about 50 yeards away from them and holding his side in pain. He was still bleeding and some of his skin had been burned, but he held such determination in his eyes that it seemed like he didn't even notice the wounds.

Terra and Nick were trying to get him to sit down, and Gladio was shouting at him to leave the battle alone.

Keylian had stormed across the fighting area to the fallen Marquis, who was clenching his teeth in pain as the shadows sunk into his blood and spread a burning feeling through his shoulder. Roughly pulling him off of the ground and up to his face, Keylian snarled at him "You're gonna pay for breaking the guild, buddy."

Raising his fist above his head and punching Marquis in the face, Keylian repeated the action a couple more times before Marisole came over and told him to stop. Letting the man go and drop to the ground, Keylian stepped back a few paces as Marisole bent down beside him. "Why do you want to kill me?" She asked, her gray eyes narrowed.

His gray eyes glared up at her, but he didn't speak.

"Answer the damn question." Keylian growled.

Marquis only glanced at the dragon slayer then continued glaring at the dark brown haired girl looming over him. Suddenly, gray vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Keylian, pulling him to the ground. One vine was already enough to make him tired, but with 12 more vines constricting him it was overbearing. He couldn't even lift his head to look at Marquis.

"Don't act like you don't know." Marquis growled, lifting himself off the ground so that he was now looming over Marisole.

"I don't know-"

"Liar!" He hissed, grabbing onto Marisole's neck. "Think! Think back 4 years ago when you abandoned me to die!"

Marisole went silent, her gray eyes staring up into another set of eyes exactly like hers as her mind frantically tried to figure out what he was talking about. She opened her mouth to confess she didn't know what he was talking about, but...there was just something about those eyes that bothered her. "Brother?"

Keylian had stopped struggling when he heard that, weakly moving his head to stare at the two in puzzlement.

"Gual! You're alive! I can't believe this, you're alive! I thought you had died on that boat-"

"Save the act. I don't want any of your lies. We both know what happened that day on the boat 4 years ago. The boat crashed and you, Mom, and Dad were rescued and you guys abandoned me. Do you know how long I rotted on the island I washed up on?" Marquis aka Gual snarled at his sister, shaking her as she stared up at him with a perplexed look.

"Gual...No...no. We didn't abandon you. We went looking for you, but you weren't amongst the ruins of the boat. We... We searched frantically for you and when we couldn't find you...My parents were heartbroken. Gual, I was heartbroken. We di-"

"Shut-up!" Marquis hissed, flinching back as she stared gushing out her side of the story "I don't want your lies."

"I'm not lying!"

"Then why didn't you come save me!" Marquis shouted at her, shaking her again. His gray eyes were flooding with anger, hate ,and confusion while glaring down at Marisole as she was trying her best not to meet her brother's gaze.

"We...we tried..." She squeaked out, eyes still adverted.

The gray eyed male pushed his sister onto the ground and formed a gray knife into his hand, confusion fighting its way to overflow the emotions in his eyes. "I've wanted to kill you for so long!" He growled lowly "I wanted revenge on the day that you, Mom and Dad abandoned me to go scower the world by myself. How could you leave me..." his voice was starting to crack now as his puzzlement overwhelmed him.

"Kill me then." Marisole huffed, pulling herself into a sitting position "If you want it so badly, kill me."

The gray eyed man had now gotten silent, stiffening up and clenching the energy knife in his hand. You could practically see the muscles twitch underneath his skin as he tried to decide whether to sink the knife into Marisole's exposed neck or not.

His sister just looked up at him with a waiting face, bent onto her knees.

"Sister..." Marquis hissed, his eyes now locked on her own.

"Sister..." he repeated "I hate you."

Turning away from his, now shocked, sister, Marquis started to walk away. The knife was still clenched in his hand and there was evidence of the battle since the wound on his shoulder was bleeding pretty heavily. Marisole stared after him sullenly, until he dissappeared behind an alleyway where there was a long cry of rage and the sound of shattering of garbage cans. When the cry of rage died down, the vines constricting Keylian withered into the ground and let the weakened dragon slayer go.

Marisole sighed deeply, staring at the alleyway with a confused look lingering in her eyes.

"D...D-Did you k-know he wouldn't k-kill...you?" Keylian stammered, dragging himself off of the ground and struggling to sit himself up properly. The dark haired girl didn't answer right away, she still stared at the alleyway that her brother had escaped to, her mind a wreck of thoughts. Only when she heard the concerned cry from the doctor, did she snap out of her thoughts and rejoin reality.

She still didn't answer Keylian's question though, but went over to help the dragon slayer shakily regain his footing. They joined their guildmates in front of the destroyed White Diamond entrance, where Gerrad, dspite his injuries, started going over Keylian's vitals to make sure he wasn't too damaged.

Marisole didn't tell anyone that the man who destroyed half of the guild was her brother, seeing as some of them might turn their backs on her for being related to the enemy. Gerrad was bugging them with questions as to which direction he had vanished in, and Keylian came up with some story saying that he had ran towards the direction of city hall. They sent out a search patrol immediantly, and the ones who were injured were sent to Gerrad's room for healing.

The aftermath of the attack was full of deciding what to do about the crumbled entrance and the holes in the guild's walls despite it's metal substance. Keylian was forced to be healed by Gerrad, despite his calls of saying 'he felt fine' and Marisole returned to the bar in order to continue her over mulling of thoughts.

_Brother, I hope that what you say is not really what you think. How could you ever think that we had abandoned you? Do you not remeber the many times you were told how loved you were. How many times you stuck up for me when I was in trouble and the many times I stuck up for you when you were in trouble. How could you ever think that? The same blood pumps within our veins and you were so set on spilling mine's...What made you hesitate. _

_What made you so violent?_

_...Brother...come back to me..._

* * *

**Yeah... **

**this would've been out earlier, but I was being a lazy ass. Sorry... **

**So, I worked on this on and off and I'm not quite sure what to think about the fighting scene in this chapter.**

_**Please leave a review. It helps with doubt and gives you good karma! **_

**I'm afraid I cannot take ownership over Marquis, he was created by another great mind.**

**Thanks for baring with me guys! I do try my best to deal out these chapters quickly. **

* * *

Next time on White Diamond: Building OVA


	7. Notification

**This is not a chapter. This is a notification. I plan to take this down later,but for now I want everyone to know that chapter's will be dealt out slowly. Problems are springing up evedrywhere and I may have trouble getting a hold of a computer in the midst of these problems. Do not think I have abadonded this story. I will try my best to keep it updated.**

**Sincerely, Hazel**

**Ps: this chapter will be removed shortly**


End file.
